powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Shitari of the Bones
is the Gedoshu's strategist who sees humans as mere specimens for his research. At the start of the series, he is shown to have been waiting on the other side for a long period for the return of Dokoku Chimatsuri, whose junk re-emerges on the Sanzu River years after the Gedoshu leader was ripped apart by a former generation of the Shinkengers. Immediately allying himself with Dokoku, he shows himself performing other plans regarding the Ayakashi to flood the Sanzu River for passage to the human world that generally were crueler and not the same as typical Ayakashi, which generally made him not trustworthy to Dayu Usukawa, another of Dokoku's allies. One of Shitari's most important research projects is the discovery of a certain character used in the past by the 17th Shinken Red which had defeated Dokoku in order to neutralize it's power. To do so, he heads into the human world and even assists more unworthy Ayakashi to help his master find a way to have no further threats from the Shinkenger. Unlike the other Ayakashi on Dokoku's side, who either have their own agenda or are traitorous to his ideals, Shitari is the most loyal of the minions, choosing to watch over him and make sure everything he does is for his own purpose for flooding the river as planned. When Dokoku chose to enter the human world briefly to fix Dayu's shamisen (with Akumaro Sujigarano previously promising but choosing to use it for his own means), Shitari is the one who warns him about the problems the lack of water will perform on him and ultimately must drag him back to the Sanzu River to recover when his body nearly dries out mere minutes after arriving and destroying everyone, including the Shinkengers, with ease. With his master out of action and the return of Kaoru Shiba, the true 18th Shiba Clan leader, Shitari attempted to hasten Dokoku's recovery and flooding the Sanzu, even sacrificing one of his two lives to give a third life to Ayakashi Oborojime. However, it was Dayu's own sacrifice that lead to Dokoku's recovery and the Sanzu River's overflowing. As the Rokumon Junk emerged in the human world, Shitari stood by Dokoku's side for the invasion. However, as the Shinkengers finally stop the Gedoshu leader, Shitari is sucked back into the Underworld as the Sanzu receded. After Dokoku's final defeat, Shitari tried to assist in bringing him back, but instead saw the revival of another villain: Buredoran of the Chimatsuri. Completely against Buredoran's plans, Shitari planned to use his remaining Ayakashi forces to betray him, but was stopped by the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, who had intercepted his plans while traveling to the past themselves for their own mission. He is finally killed by Captain Marvelous transformed into Go-On Red utilizing the Kantan Mantan Gun. Unlike other Gedoshu, Shitari had already given his second life to Oborojime and therefore did not return as a giant. / Quotes. "Is this how i meet my end? Unbelievable!" --Shitari's final words before his destruction, Notes *Height: 146 cm *Weight: 64 kg *Shitari's name can be literally translated as "triumphant bones" (骨のしたり, Hone no Shitari) *Shitari is modeled after Fukurokuju (福禄寿?) and a squid. Appearances episode 24, **''Act 22: Lord Butler'' **''Act 23: The Rampaging Gedoushu'' **''Act 24: The True Samurai Combination'' **''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War'' **''Act 25: The Dream World'' **''Act 26: Decisive Match Number One'' **''Act 27: Switched Lives'' **''Act 28: The Lantern Samurai'' **''Act 29: The Runaway Lantern'' **''Act 30: The Manipulated Academy'' **''Act 31: The Kyoryu Origami'' **''Act 33: The Great Bull King'' **''Act 34: Fatherly Love, Girlish Innocence'' **''Act 35: Eleven Origami All Combination'' ** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!! **''Act 36: The Curry Samurai'' **''Act 37: The Epic Glue Battle'' **''Act 38: The Gunnery Showdown'' **''Act 39: The Very Urgent First Aid Emergency'' **''Act 40: The Honorable Leader Heads to the Front Lines'' **''Act 41: The Sent Words'' **''Act 42: Two Centuries' Ambition'' **''Act 44: The Eighteenth Head of the Shiba House'' **''Act 45: The Impersonator'' **''Act 46: The Showdown Clash'' **''Act 47: Bonds'' **''Act 48: The Final Great Decisive Battle'' **''Closing Act: The Samurai Squadron is Eternal' * Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Ep. 40: The Future is the Past }} See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Gedoshu Category:Sentai Generals Category:Characters portrayed by Masaru Ōbayashi